


✧15 - ikigai ✧

by raydiamond



Series: .:My 15 Reasons:. [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: Ryoma was a little amazed by all the people that had showed up to this welcoming party. So many former students from Hope's Peak that Ryoma didn't think would show up, but did. It was great to see so many familiar and friendly faces in the same place.This time everyone was just... ten years older.*~*~*~*~*A sequel to 'My 15 Reasons Why Not'
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: .:My 15 Reasons:. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Makoto & Fuyuhiko

Ryoma wasn't surprised. He had got used to the big parties his fellow Ultimates threw for him, and others, on their birthdays. This welcoming party was just as big.

Ryoma was a little amazed by all the people that had showed up to this welcoming party. So many former students from Hope's Peak that Ryoma didn't think would show up, but did. It was great to see so many familiar and friendly faces in the same place.

This time everyone was just... ten years older.

//

Ryoma's release was quick, almost effortless, and happened just before night time. Clearly it was to avoid unwanted attention, and Ryoma was glad about the way this release was being carried out. Outside the gates a car with the insignia of the Kuzuryuu family was waiting for him. Ryoma had never thought he'd be relieved to see a car of the yakuza waiting for him, but he was.

He had been in contact with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu multiple times during the past 10 years, and Fuyuhiko had offered Ryoma his help. More so than Ryoma could've even dared to ask for, but he was very grateful. As he stepped out of those gates, Ryoma swore to keep the promise he had given a long time ago for a very dear person in his life. He'd pick up everything he once threw away. For some it's too late, but there was still something he could reach for.

Ryoma was traveling lightly; he had an old Hope's Peak sports bag and everything he had fit in that bag. He had some clothes, some personal belongings such as a watch and shoes and other that kind of material. Most space was filled with letters and pictures his friends had been sending his way, or had brought along while visiting him. Ryoma might've been in prison for over 10 years, but his friends still kept contact very actively. He met with them frequently, with some more than others, but he wasn't alone. He was never alone. Not anymore.

The driver stepped out from the car and opened the back door for Ryoma. He stepped in the black car, only then noticing two other people in the car; Kuzuryuu's trusted swordswoman Peko Pekoyama (sitting in front), and none other than the future headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy himself.

Peko looked over her shoulder at Ryoma and nodded for him. She wasn't much of a talker and Ryoma didn't need her to talk. He nodded back at her and both were satisfied with the greeting. After that Ryoma turned for the Headmaster.  
"Headmaster Naegi", Ryoma greeted him as he sat next to him on the back seats.  
"I'm not the headmaster just yet, Ryoma. Call me Makoto, we are beyond formalities", chuckled Makoto and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He's very proud of his accomplishments, but he's still getting used to the whole 'headmaster' title.

"Hey, Ryoma", Makoto said and a wide, warm smile formed on his lips. He would've hugged the other man, but it would've been a little hard and clumsy in the back seats. Ryoma nodded his head for him and smiled back. The car took off from the prison, Ryoma didn't spare even a glance it's way.

"You look good. Different", Makoto spoke. He held a brown suitcase on his lap, his hands resting on top of it. Ryoma scratches his cheek with his finger.  
"I feel different", Ryoma answered him; "I feel like... This is a second chance. And I... have to make the most of it."

"Let me help you get started", the headmaster replied and opened the suitcase. He pulled out a letter with the Hope's Peak insignia and handed it to Ryoma. Ryoma took the letter in his hands. He opened it and pulled out a few papers. They looked very formal.  
"I'd like you to come work in the Academy."

"I'd be honored to have you", Makoto continued. Ryoma looked at the papers. He knew no one else would have him anywhere, and he wasn't sure if it was the best idea to start working at the Academy either.  
"There would be split opinions. You could condemn bad reputation to the Academy", Ryoma needed to point out.  
"It'd be nothing we couldn't handle", Makoto said in return. Well, now that he pointed that out, Ryoma remembered what kind of different Ultimates have indeed graduated from the Academy. Lot of people the majority would consider, _unethical_. Bad, even.

And he remembered what kind of an... _incident_ , occurred during his time away. No one talks about the _incident_ , but everyone knew about it.

The car drove over to the Kuzuryuu house. The house was a traditional Japanese minka with a well kept garden and cute little ponds. When Ryoma stepped in the house, he was greeted by the head of the Kuzuryuu, and a certain private detective.

Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi embraced Ryoma before kissing him most tenderly. They saw last just a few days ago, but this time was different. Of course it was. Ryoma held Shuichi so tightly that he feared to let go. He feared that everything would just turn out to be a dream, or that his case takes an ugly turn and he's imprisoned again. Or... Something. But he didn't have to worry anymore. Didn't need to fear. He was free.

Fuyuhiko had prepared a room for Ryoma, he could stay as long as he needed. Ryoma and Shuichi had discussed about him moving in with the detective, but they hadn't really come to a conclusion yet. There was no rush, after all, and Shuichi's place was actually very small. They'd need to look for a bigger place when they decided to take the next step. But, for now, Ryoma had a place at the Kuzuryuu house. And he was always welcome.

Shuichi left soon after meeting with Ryoma, he needed to do some preparing for a party that would be held in a few days. It was no surprise for Ryoma that Kaito had come up with the welcoming party, and that probably everyone was invited. But Ryoma couldn't be mad. He wouldn't want to give up his peeve, after all. And hey, maybe party was what Ryoma needed.

"There's some mail for you", Fuyuhiko told Ryoma as he showed him to his room. Ryoma looked up at Fuyuhiko, a questioning look on his face.  
"Some of us had things to say, and preferred to tell you privately."  
"I smell irony", Ryoma said, but chuckled. Yeah, letters.

Fuyuhiko pulled a dark letter from under his jacket and handed it to Ryoma.  
"Read them whenever", Fuyuhiko added.  
"I'll be around, if you need anything."

Ryoma appreciated Fuyuhiko's involvement in his case. He appreciated his friendship. Even if they weren't close during Hope's Peak, they had grown very close afterwards.

Ryoma settled in the room. He sat on his bed for a moment, staring at the large pile of letters that had been placed on his table. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't read them, at least some of them. So, he moved from the bed over to the table, turned on the table light and settled down to start.

It was an early night, cool and starry.

Ryoma started with Fuyuhiko's. He opened the dark letter, which had been sealed by wax with a dragonic picture. Fuyuhiko had a dramatical, mysterious taste, and it didn't bother Ryoma. He wasn't surprised to find a single, neatly folded paper inside the letter, but he was a little taken aback about the content.

Ryoma opened the paper and read the first few lines written with a very poetic handwriting;

_"It's been taken care of. But, because I know what kind of a man you are, I provided you the list. I know that however you wish to proceed, you'll do the right thing."_

There was a list of names. Not too many, but enough to make a list. Ryoma narrowed his eyes, frowned lightly, and held his jaw with his free hand.

~

_"I know how you feel, Ryoma, but a public apology is really not the best idea-!" Fuyuhiko tried to reason with him, gesturing with his hands as he stood up from around the table. Ryoma, who had been pacing around the room for a while now, stopped and turned towards the yakuza._

_"Not for me, but the families deserve that. More than that! But I can't give them more", Ryoma argued and poked his chest with his fingers in an frustrated way.  
"You're not thinking straight, Ryoma", said Kirigiri, who was sitting by the table and making notes. Fuyuhiko was glad that she was there, without her he would've probably yelled at Ryoma and said things he didn't mean._

_"We are trying to get you out and help you start over. Ripping open such scars wouldn't help anyone."_

~

Ryoma lowered the letter down and swiped it a little further. He would get back to the list later.

Ryoma pulled out the next letter, which was a dark envelope with golden edges.

//


	2. Mondo

The party took place in the Academy building, provided by Makoto Naegi, yours truly. It was nice to look around the old school, look back to the memories, good and bad. They've come to pass so long ago, and remembering everything just tells how far you've come. Ryoma saw that in flesh as he met with one of the original 15.

Ryoma's jaw dropped as he was greeted by Chihiro Fujisaki. He looked so... Different. Happy.

"Chihiro", Ryoma spoke his name out loud before they embraced. Chihiro was wearing a brownish tweed jacket, gray shirt, chinos and boots. His style wasn't too formal or overly manly, it was just casual Chihiro. Just perfect.

"You look good", Ryoma told him with a smile; "I almost didn't recognize you." Chihiro chuckled; "Well, I did look a lot different last time we saw."  
"Happiness suits you", Ryoma told him and patted Chihiro's arm softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you more often..."  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You did write to me more often than I could answer, so I think that makes us even."

"I came with Kiyotaka and Mondo. They too wanted to see you", Chihiro pointed out. Ryoma smiled up at him. He too wished to see the pair. He already missed their wedding, he wanted to congratulate them. And tie up some loose ends.

//

Ryoma pulled out the next letter, which was a dark envelope with golden edges.

The letter was from Mondo Owada.

_"Hey._

_I'm glad you're a free man now. Can't really imagine how it must feel, but maybe it's something similar that I've been through. I'm no longer involved with the Crazy Diamonds. I'm a carpenter now. I guess that's chasing freedom in its own way._

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you the first year in Hope's Peak. The illusion of an Ultimate title put so much pressure on me, that I let it control me. I don't know if you ever found out, but I kicked those guys out of the gang later. They didn't prove themselves to be a part of the Diamonds. They caused a lot more problems._

_I hope we are good. And I'm sorry you couldn't attend the wedding._

_Mondo."_

~

_"Hey!" Mondo barked while skipping his way over to the group of Ultimate Athletes, who were always hanging around by the track course. Nekomaru, Akane and Tenko were a little further, while Sakura, Aoi, Ryoma and Leon were sitting on the stand._

_"Now, now, Mondo, let's think about this-!" Kiyotaka murmured, he was right behind Mondo. He placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to stop him, but the Biker pulled his arm free._

_"HEY!!" Mondo growled and finally got the athletes' attention.  
"The heck, man?" Leon sighed, he was sitting a little further up. He was playing catch with a tennis ball with Ryoma, who was standing down on the ground a little distance away. Mondo didn't even glance Leon's way. He came straight over to Ryoma, his shadow looming ominously over the smaller boy. Ryoma glanced up at him from the corner of his eye, but concentrated on the ball game.  
"What do you want?" Ryoma questioned, catching the ball and throwing it back up to Leon.  
"I have a bone to pick with you!" Mondo told him with pressured tone.  
"Mondo!" Taka called him, but now the other didn't even acknowledge him. _

_"I don't", Ryoma said. He was about to catch the ball, but Mondo reached to catch it before he did. The biker threw the ball towards the center of the course.  
"Mondo! Not cool!" Leon shouted as he stood up from the seat and spread his arms to sides in a frustrated manner. He went after the ball, Sakura and Aoi started paying closer attention to Mondo now. He seemed hostile, more so than he usually does. _

_Ryoma sighed and put his hands in his jacket pockets. Then, and only then, he looked up at Mondo.  
"What's this what my bikers are saying? That you threatened them?" Mondo started.  
"A convicted killer like yourself shouldn't go around saying stuff like that." _

_Kiyotaka came to stand on Mondo and Ryoma's side.  
"Mondo, let it go! This is not a civilized way to handle this!" Taka tried and tried, but got no share of attention.  
"You're quick to make assumptions of things your mutts say, even when they are not speaking the truth", Ryoma replied with a deep, slow manner.  
"I bet they didn't tell you that they were harassing an Ultimate before I came in the scene." _

_Mondo looked like he was about to explode. Sakura stood up from the seats and walked over. Aoi followed her soon.  
"Don't lie to me! They wouldn't do such things!" Mondo shouted. By now they were drawing attention from others around, including the rest of the athletes as well as a few other Ultimates around.  
"I'm an Ultimate! It's like they'd be picking a fight with their own!" _

_"There's no use for me in lying. You should talk to your bikers", Ryoma murmured a reply. Mondo leaned a little over the Tennis Pro, gritting his teeth and growling under his breath. Ryoma didn't look threatened. Inside he was a little bit. He couldn't pick a fight, not here. Not now. He'd quickly get a one-way ticket back to prison._

_"Maybe YOU should talk to them, after beating them up in such condition!" Mondo just kept going.  
"They weren't SO beaten up, Mondo, cut it off!" Taka still made an effort._

_Ryoma gave a chuckle and grinned.  
"Beaten up? I barely scratched them. They saw me and I just needed to glare at them to leave. There were three guys, Mondo, do you really think I could just... What, beat them up?" Ryoma explained, he was a little amused but the same time a little hurt.  
"I can't best even one, given the certain circumstances. How could I beat three?" _

_Mondo knew what he meant. With weapon, like a tennis racquet and a ball, he could do much damage. But from close distance, unarmed? The biker felt a stab in his heart._

_Mondo growled and straightened his back. He didn't show it, but he was a little ashamed. He took a few steps back, only now realizing how much attention they had drawn to them.  
"I didn't hurt them. I don't know how they got beaten up, but I didn't even touch them", Ryoma spoke, he had calmed down and he spoke silently. Mondo looked down at him, scoffed and turned to go._

_Kiyotaka watched after him. He turned for Ryoma, bowed as far down as he could and apologized for his friend. Ryoma watched as Kiyotaka rushed after Mondo._

_If Taka was friends with a person like Mondo, the biker couldn't be that bad. He was probably just... Building walls. Like Ryoma. They'd probably be more alike than either of them would want to admit._

~  
//

"Ryoma Hoshi!" Kiyotaka's bright, loud voice reached the smaller man's ears. Kiyotaka and Mondo walked over to Chihiro and Ryoma, and Taka reached his arm forward to shake hands. Ryoma grabbed his hand with his own.

"It's so good to see you! You look great!" Taka spoke brightly and his smile was just as bright.  
"Thank you, you too! I'm sorry again for not being able to come to the wedding", Ryoma replied and bowed his head in an apologetic manner.

"Hey, it was the warden's fault, he denied you the permit on the last minute", said Mondo, who reached to shake Ryoma's hand next. As they did, Mondo gave a little bow.  
"Good to see you."  
  
Mondo walked Ryoma a few steps further.  
"Hey, uh... I-" Mondo started, struggling with words. Ryoma reached his hand on Mondo's arm.  
"I read the letter", he said with a little reassuring smile.  
"We are good."

Mondo smiled, but it still held worry. He bit his lip.  
"You- wrote those, 15 reasons why not", he started. It didn't surprise Ryoma that the word of the letters had spread around the former students. He didn't interrupt, he waited patiently for Mondo to continue; "If... If things would've gone differently... Like, reasons _why_. W-would I- have been a reason why-"  
"No."

"No, Mondo", Ryoma spoke with adamant pressure.  
"You wouldn't have been."

He didn't deny that had things gone differently that he wouldn't have had a list for reasons why, but most of the reasons were about Ryoma himself. Why would he had listed up errors and wrongs about himself in that case?

"We are good, Mondo. Don't worry about it anymore", Ryoma said, his tone now soft and warm. Mondo looked close to tears, but before that reached to happen the man cleared his throat and corrected his stance. A wide grin formed on his face.

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed soundlessly.

Thank you.


	3. Kaede

Ryoma found himself on the corridor, on which walls were framed with pictures of Ultimate school classes. Those pictures stem from many years. On one of the pictures was Kiyotaka Ishimaru's grandfather, he wasn't hard to recognize.

Ryoma looked at the pictures of three classes that affected his life the most. His class was 78-A, and their class mascot was the Mono-unit Monodam. Then there was class 77-A, where Makoto was, their mascot being Monosuke. And the third, 77-B, Fuyuhiko's class. Their mascot was Monophanie. As Ryoma looked at those photos memories started pouring in. He was thankful for every one of them.

//

Kaede Akamatsu.

Just to see a letter from her made Ryoma smile. She was a shining star, the sun, and she did her best for everyone. She never left anyone behind, she always looked out for everyone. She did all that, and forgot how to look out for herself.

In her letter she wrote about how she enjoyed spending time with Ryoma, and how she was happy that he didn't loom in shadows the whole school time. Then there read also the following;

"I want to thank you again for helping me with my pain. It was very helpful, and I'm actually running a similar group of my own. It also consists music therapy. I'd love it if you paid a visit sometime. You needn't talk, but I think I just want you to see how far I've come.

Thank you. You're dear to me.

Love, Kaede."

~

_"Kaede", Ryoma called the Pianist, who was walking towards the dorms with a couple of other girls. She turned, smiling ever so brightly. But Ryoma knew she was hurting inside._

_"I'll catch up", Kaede told the girls - Sonia, Sayaka and Mikan - and she approached Ryoma.  
"Hey, Ryoma", she greeted him; "What's up?" _

_Kaede was shining like the sun, holding a darkness inside of her that could destroy the brightness she carried. That's why Ryoma treated her carefully. He didn't just understand her pain, but he also knew what that darkness could do.  
"About what we talked the other day. In the music hall", Ryoma started and looked around. He didn't want anyone to be in the hearing distance. _

_"Wh-what about it?" Kaede asked, trying her best not to look broken, but Ryoma saw through it. He walked her a little further, to sit on a bench, and he pulled out some kind of a flier from his backpack._

_Kaede looked at it, her smile fading. It was a flier of a support group for victims of abuse.  
"I-I didn't know Hope's Peak had one", Kaede commented and checked the founders. Mahiru and Yasuhiro, huh. _

_"Everyone's too busy with being the Ultimate they were chosen to be, that no one notices the little things", Ryoma explained and looked at the enormous school building.  
"And... Some not so little." _

_Kaede pressed the flier against her chest and looked around the yard. Maybe she should go. There were probably people she knew, and she doesn't have to tell anything if she didn't want to. Just being there could help, being with people who had gone through the same as she has._

_"Thank you", Kaede whispered to Ryoma and leaned a little closer. The smaller student turned to face Kaede. He softly shrugged.  
"I... Want you to be fine. I don't want your light to die out", Ryoma explained and fiddled with his hands. He looked down at his feet._

_"Can I hug you?" Kaede asked. Ryoma wrinkled his forehead a little.  
"I... I guess", he answered a little hesitantly, but as Kaede wrapped her arms around him, the hesitation was gone. Ryoma rarely felt such warmth and care, and when he did, he took the most of it. He hugged her back, loosely, but nevertheless. _

~  
//


	4. Byakuya

Ryoma looked at the class photo of 77-A. He was glad the photo was taken after Byakuya's transformation, and he did take some pride of that even today.

//

The next letter was from Byakuya Togami. Ryoma remembered him well. When he started at Hope's Peak, Byakuya was big. He really liked food, and when people say he was big, he was exactly that. He looked pretty much the same the Imposter looked after Byakuya's makeover, some people believed the Imposter being the real Togami heir rather than believe the real one had actually lost a lot of weight.

Ryoma untied the envelope and took out the paper. The letter was empty, expect for the two words;

_"Thank you."_

It was simple, yet enough noble and just as humble as Byakuya is.

~

_Byakuya had been rushed to the hospital. Makoto had been with him when he collapsed, and everyone knew what was the reason Byakuya Togami suffered such a setback. Makoto had tried to convince him to change his habits, but until now those words had gone in vain. Maybe now Byakuya realized the danger himself..._

_Makoto would be away for the summer, he wasn't proud of how he parted with Byakuya but he hoped the boy wouldn't need convincing anymore. And truthfully, he didn't know what more he could do._

_Some of the students stayed at the Academy that summer, including the Athletes. On the first day of the vacation Byakuya sought them out and asked for their help (even though it sounded like a command coming from him). He needed to get better, healthier. And who else could help him achieve his goal if not the Ultimate Athletes?_

_The whole summer the Athletes trained Byakuya, they made schedules so that Byakuya would train with everyone separately, and every now and then they'd train together. In its time some of the Ultimates would watch the training, and Hifumi was the one who started taking bets. Maybe he just wanted to gain some attention or respect from Celestia._

_Yasuhiro kept record on the Athletes and Byakuya's achievements and he'd compare results together. All that came to a conclusion on the final day of the vacation, when the Athletes decided to race with Byakuya. That idea came originally from Yasuhiro, and it seemed like fun._

_On the day before, it was Ryoma who trained with Byakuya for the last time. They ran some course and stairs, nothing too big so they wouldn't be too sore to compete tomorrow. Not that either of them cared about winning, but they'd do their best to give the best possible opposition._

_Byakuya, slim and handsome, seemed very pleased with the results. Not everyone gets to train with Ultimates like this and change their life in such a short time with such results. He was thankful, even if he barely showed it._

_The pair was at some of the benches around the course, recovering from the last training session. While wiping his forehead with a towel, Byakuya looked at Ryoma, who was standing and leaning against the bench. He looked... Somehow different._

_"How do you feel?" Byakuya asked him. Ryoma chuckled and looked up at the Heir.  
"I'm sweaty. And tired", Ryoma answered him while looking away; "If that's what you mean."  
"You know it's not", Byakuya pressured. _

_Ryoma let his mood drop a little and his head hang by his shoulders.  
"... Yeah", Ryoma murmured and raised his head.  
"It feels good to train again. I've... I've forgot how it makes me feel. It's like I'm... free." _

_Byakuya turned to look away, not directly at anything specific.  
"Then I remember what happened next, and..." Ryoma started and gestured with his hand a little.  
"Then don't think about it", Byakuya barked.  
"Don't think about the mistakes you made. Your passion for tennis did not kill your family."_

_Wow, straight to the point. Ryoma frowned in disapproval and glared at Byakuya. But the same time he knew the boy was right.  
"Tennis got you where you were. It was a bad move to accept the offer for underground tennis. But it wasn't your fault that they killed your family. They chose to do that. It was their fault." _

_Ryoma looked down at his feet.  
"And then I chose to kill them", he pointed out and Byakuya couldn't deny that.  
"If doing this- training and running course and playing tennis- makes you feel free, then you should do that. Enjoy it, while it lasts."_

~  
//


	5. Ibuki

Ryoma could hear small footsteps. He knew those steps well. Ryoma turned towards the sound, and along the dark corridor was walking no other than Usami herself, the ever so helpful and loving mascot.

"Oooh, there you are!" Usami peeped and lifted her paws on her mouth.  
"Ryoma Hoshi. You're so grown up!"

"Not in length, unfortunately", Ryoma chuckled and smiled at the Mono-unit. Usami jumped over and patted Ryoma on his arm.  
"So good to see you!" Usami cheered.

"Y-you too. I hope I don't sound mean, but, weren't all units-?"  
"Shut down? Yes, they were. But since I am of a different programming, I remain awake", explained Usami and stroke her belly.  
"Monokuma was shut down for good, but the cubs and Monomi are under reprogramming. Maybe they can still be saved", Usami continued and leaned her head on side.

Ryoma nodded thoughtfully.  
"Is Miu in charge of them?" he asked as his gaze drifted over to the class photo of class 77-A. He looked at the smiling face of a girl and her grim sister. No one would've guessed. No one suspected a thing.

"Ya-ha! Miu, and Chihiro, and Keebo!" Usami replied and bounced a little.  
"Then they are in good hands", Ryoma said as he was able to rip his eyes off of the class photo and face Usami. He gave her an reassuring smile. Usami smiled back to him.

"O-oh! Silly me! I should go help Teruteru! He's requested my presence! But I'll see you around later, Ryoma! So good to see you! Ba-bai!" Usami said, waved Ryoma a bye-bye and left the scene. Ryoma bid her bye-bye in return. He looked up at the class photos one more time, looking at himself in his own class picture, and then he left. That was not him. He wasn't only a shell anymore.

//

The pink envelope with rock'n'roll stickers had to be from Ibuki. Who else? It made Ryoma chuckle and smile.

The letter stated the following;

_"Hey STAR BOY! (there's a sticker of a glitter star)_

_Or maybe it should be Star MAN now. I'm excited to see you and I can't wait to tell you about what's been rockin' these past 10 years! Me and Leon did a new version of Star Boy, and it still rocks! I bet you've heard it already. If not, we will give you a private concert!_

_Welcome back Ryoma! Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you, power pal!  
Ibuki (there's a sticker of a guitar and a microphone)" _

Ryoma brushed his hair back and stared at the glittering star sticker for a moment. Yeah. Ibuki's still got it. Power couple, they used to be called, him and her. Ryoma wouldn't have it any other way.

~

_Ibuki pranced over to the corner table in the canteen, which was known as the Athletes corner. Ryoma's class were on a field trip abroad, and meanwhile the boy who stayed behind had so little to do. Ibuki, skipping class again, sat on the chair opposite Ryoma and stretched herself on the table.  
"Hey, DUDAH!" Ibuki greeted smiling. _

_Ryoma was positioned in the corner, leaning against the large window to the yard, and he looked up from his student handbook. He flashed a little smile and removed the candy stick from his mouth.  
"Hi", he replied. _

_"Can Ibuki have one too?" she asked and Ryoma dig up the candy carton. He placed it on the table so Ibuki could take as many as she wanted. She did take two and placed them under her lips, like a walrus.  
"You phree thodah?" she asked and held her head with her hands. _

_"If I understood you correctly, then yes, I am free today", the boy chuckled wrinkling his eyebrows. He switched the pad off and turned to sit towards Ibuki.  
"I really don't have anything to do." _

_"Good!" Ibuki rejoiced removing the candy and placing them properly in her mouth.  
"I need some help on how to pick up guys!" _

_Now he wasn't sure if he heard her right. Ryoma chuckled again, doubtfully, and asked just to make sure; "You need my help... On how to pick up guys?"  
"Ya-ha!" Ibuki said. _

_Had they not been so close Ryoma would've turned her away. But Ibuki was one of the closest friends he had, and Ryoma wouldn't had it in him to refuse to help her. He would've asked why Ibuki thought he'd be any help in that area, but decided not to. Instead, he took a better position and placed his hands on the table._

_"Mmmh... What is it you'd want to tell him?" Ryoma started, trying to sound reassuring.  
"I want to tell him that he's good lookin', that I like him and being with him makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!" Ibuki explained while she wildly gestured on her seat.  
"Then, why not just, tell him that?" Ryoma questioned and gestured with his hand. Ibuki straightened her back and gasped: "I can't tell him that! I'd scare him away! I have to be very careful! Ibuki is already very intimidating with my self-confidence!" _

_The conversation went on like that for a long time. They did come to a conclusion over time, but Ibuki couldn't muster up the courage until the very last prom the academy had._

~  
//


	6. Mahiru

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and ghouls and whatever! Let me introduce you to! The one and only! Staaaaaarrr boooyyy!" echoed Ibuki's chanting over to Ryoma's ears.

Ibuki came a bounce in her steps over to Ryoma, crouched down, wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up. She twirled around a couple of times before her arms gave up on her and she lowered Ryoma back down.  
"Haah-hah!" Ibuki gasped; "heavier than I anticipated!"  
"Or then you're just weak", Mahiru chuckled appearing next to the pair.

Ryoma laughed a little as Ibuki let him down clumsily and Ryoma almost tipped over.  
"He-hey, power pal", Ryoma spoke softly and smiled warmly; "Mahiru."

"Oh. My God. Look at that", Ibuki said pretending to whisper and leaned closer to Mahiru. Both Mahiru and Ryoma looked very questioning until Ibuki said: "He's smiling."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes a little. He's missed these people so much.

//

The next letter was a small one, red and green colored. It was a little thick, Ryoma could guess it was filled with polaroid pictures. Mahiru Koizumi must've had tons to spare, she carried that camera everywhere she went.

Inside the envelope were indeed polaroid pictures, as well as a little note. It said;

_"You're damaged  
Broken  
And unhinged  
But so are shooting stars. _

_Please don't lose inner light. We are all here for you._

_Mahiru."_

Ryoma set the note down and started going through the polaroids. With every picture memories started flowing, and Ryoma could almost relive those moments. Mahiru captured the very essence, the soul, of people she photographed.

Among the polaroids there was the one with Ryoma and Shuichi. Till now he had thought it was the only photo of him truly smiling, but as Ryoma went through the photos Mahiru gave him he realized that he smiled in every one of them.

Ryoma had missed so much over those years. He could've lived them full-heartedly, but instead he chose to wallow in self pity.

~

_"Ryoma! Look here!"  
"Why?"  
"Tch! Because I need your picture for the yearbook, you dumb! Just act natural!" _

_Ryoma couldn't understand how he could look natural the same time he's facing a camera. He managed it somehow, after Mahiru took three to four shoots._

_"Thank you", Mahiru said and sat back down. She was sitting opposite of Ryoma, who was checking some school work he had. They were at the library.  
"Actually, can we take one more? With a smile." _

_Ryoma had lowered his gaze down, and he looked at Mahiru from under his brows. He chuckled.  
"Come on, you do know what a smile is, right?"  
"Right. But I bet me smiling would be even more forced than me trying to act natural", Ryoma answered and leaned back on the chair. _

_Mahiru frowned, displeased.  
"You're really telling me that there's nothing to smile about in your life? I dare to argue", she commented and huffed. _

_Ryoma didn't answer her, he gave a little mumble and returned to what he was doing. Mahiru would have to survive with the 'act natural' one._

_Ryoma's concentration was distracted when he heard familiar footsteps approach. He lifted his head up from the books, closed his eyes and counted backwards from 3._

_3\. 2. 1._

_"Hey, Ryoma!" Kaito growled and swiftly sat down on a chair next to Ryoma. Yasuhiro, Leon and Souda sat all around the table as well. And, on Kaito's other side, sat down Shuichi. He looked at Ryoma, apologetic for the way the group just made themselves at home. Mahiru didn't seem to mind them, she was already in intense conversation with Yasu and Leon._

_Ryoma's eyes met Shuichi's for a brief little moment. He flashed the Detective a smile that told, its okay. Then Kaito knocked Ryoma's arm with his fist.  
"We are gonna go to the mall. Wanna tag along?" Kaito asked him. _

_Ryoma leaned over to his books and school assignments.  
"Sorry, I've got work to do. Maybe next time", he answered, and Kaito stood up from his chair. He gave a couple of pressured pats on Ryoma's shoulder.  
"I'll remember that! Come on, let's go!" _

_Yasuhiro and Leon stood up, Souda did too after he got his nose off of his handbook. He was busy with designing and making calculations to some invention, it was a school project with Miu. Everyone was up, expect for Shuichi._

_"Y-you know what, Kaito? I think I'll pass too", said the Detective. Ryoma looked at him from the corner of his eye. He felt how his heart skipped a beat. Why did it do that? Kaito shrugged.  
"Okay, bro. Just call me if you change your mind!" Kaito replied and made 'call me' gesture with his hand. The four boys were on their way, leaving Ryoma, Shuichi and Mahiru in the library. _

_Shuichi hesitated, he looked awkward, but in the end he moved one seat closer to Ryoma, next to him. Mahiru was the one keeping up the conversation, when both Ryoma and Shuichi were that kind of people who weren't really chit-chatters. Schoolwork got barely done, but Ryoma didn't really mind. He was glad Shuichi didn't go with Kaito. He had wanted to get to know this Detective for a while now, and now he had a chance to talk to him. Why did Shuichi want to be in his company, Ryoma didn't know- but he didn't really think about it either. He was enjoying Shuichi's company._

~

But looking at the photo Mahiru used on the year book proved that Ryoma could smile. He can't remember when Mahiru took this picture, but nevertheless; he was smiling.

//


	7. Rantaro

//

_"Hello, Ryoma._

_You're a free man now. I'm so happy for you._

_I'm sorry I can't be there to welcome you, I'm traveling with Korekiyo. But when we get home, I'll be sure to come and see you._

_Thank you for the letter, it means a lot to me. You're a dear friend and I hope you know that I'll always be there for you. I'd do anything for you._

_Yours truly,  
Rantaro." _

Ryoma lowered the paper down and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and it was hard to concentrate on reading anymore. Maybe he'd have some sleep and continue tomorrow.

Next morning, Ryoma joined Fuyuhiko for tea on the veranda. It was a peaceful, quiet morning. Ryoma hadn't had such a slow and peaceful morning in a long time, and it showed. He was still about to doze off, and would've, if Fuyuhiko hadn't tried to keep up a conversation.

"First there's a private dinner, by Teruteru, and after that there's some kind of an afterparty. I do not know about what kind, Kaito was in charge of it", Fuyuhiko explained while sipping tea in his yukata. Ryoma sat his legs crossed, on the other side of the little portable table that held their tea.

"Private dinner?" Ryoma asked.  
"Yes. For the 15. We discussed about it, and people thought it'd be a right thing to do."

"Expect for Rantaro", Ryoma mentioned. Fuyuhiko looked at him; "What?"  
"Rantaro's not coming. He's traveling. He told me so in his letter."

Fuyuhiko nodded, he did know this but couldn't remember it at this moment. He turned his gaze back to the garden. Ryoma sipped his tea, it was hotter than he expected but he didn't mind. The burning sensation only reassured him of his current situation. He too turned his gaze at the beautiful garden.

~

_Rantaro watched as Ryoma stepped down from the seat's back lean and settled to sit down next to him. Rantaro's gaze wandered from the other boy over to the empty course._

_"Have you told anyone else?" Rantaro asked; "No", answered Ryoma plainly. This was quite a bomb to drop just hours before Rantaro would be leaving for another trip.  
"You're... Not going to do it, are you?"  
"After just telling you I won't? No, Rantaro, I won't do it."_

_"What changed your mind?" asked Rantaro. Ryoma looked at him.  
"You. The others. People I care about, and people who... Seem to care about me."_

_"I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that to you. And besides... I wouldn't do something so uncool as to off myself now. Not after all what I've been through. What we've been through."_

_Rantaro listened to his friend closely. He looked down at him, wrapped his arm around him and hugged him loosely. Ryoma lifted a hand on Rantaro's arm._

_"Rantaro, thank you, for... I..."  
"You're welcome, Ryoma."_

__


	8. Kokichi

_"Rantaro", Ryoma spoke. The pair was about to leave, they were just taking the steps down. Rantaro was in front, and he stopped to look at Ryoma.  
"I have another confession to make", Ryoma started and chewed on his candy cane. Rantaro smiled- that damn smile. _

_"You can tell me", he said. Ryoma knew he could, and that's why he did; "I might have feelings for Shuichi."_

_"Considering your history with him, I wanted to tell you. I don't really have any hopes of ever getting anywhere, but I feel this way and it'd feel like betrayal if I didn't tell you."_

_Rantaro didn't look surprised. Rather... Relieved, maybe? He chuckled putting his hands in his pockets.  
"That's okay. I'm happy you finally confessed it to yourself", he said. Ryoma frowned and looked a little lost.  
"I mean, it has been clear to me for a long time. The way you look at him, act around him..."  
"I've been that obvious?" Ryoma chuckled, he felt a heavy burden drop from his shoulders. He walked over to Rantaro, who just kept smiling.  
"It's okay. I really do hope you'll get a chance with him. I care a whole lot about Shuichi, but we weren't meant to be", explained Rantaro. _

~

Ryoma's attention was drawn to a letter, which had something inside of it. An object, not a piece of paper. It was a damaged envelope, held closed by a sticker with a face, which had its tongue out. Ryoma hummed as he managed the envelope open.

Inside was... A rock. Just a rock. Ryoma held it in his palm and looked at it. It took him a few seconds to realize what it meant. He moved over to lean against the table and placed the rock down on it. Leaning his jaw on his hands Ryoma sighed and went over the memory, when he saved a friend from danger.

~

_It was an early night, it was already dark. Ryoma, unable to sleep, decided to go out for a walk. He didn't leave the school premises- or at least he didn't mean to do that. He did stray a little further, to a playground near some office building. There were a couple of little alleyways, and from one of those ways Ryoma could hear a familiar voice. He couldn't ignore that, he did go astray and in night time he found another student from his class at the same place. What are the odds?_

_Ryoma approached, and the situation started unraveling. There were three other people wearing biker vests, on their backs read the words; 'Crazy Diamond.' That sounded familiar... Where had Ryoma heard it before?_

_And, against the alleyway wall, the three bikers were harassing a shorter, smaller person. Kokichi Ouma. Of all people, it was Kokichi. And he wasn't doing well._

_He was smirking, telling jokes and laughing. To some the scene might've looked as if the four were friends, but Ryoma saw through that. He knew they weren't friends. And to him, it looked like the three could mean harm to Kokichi._

_Without hesitation, Ryoma approached the group. One of the Diamonds noticing him first barked: "What are you lookin' at? Get lost, midget." Now everyone was staring at him, Kokichi included, and that second Ryoma could see the plead from his eyes. His smile hid his feelings well, but eyes never lied._

_"Ry-oh-mah!" Kokichi grinned and waved his hand to him.  
"Oh boy, straying away from school grounds, aren't ya? Tch tch, not good, mister! Welp, guess I gotta take you back", Kokichi spoke and shrugging his shoulders he tried to slither away from between the bikers. But as he was almost free, the nearest biker grabbed his scarf and pinned him against the wall. He didn't do it roughly, Kokichi wasn't hurt, but his hold was pressured enough to tell he was serious. _

_"No you won't. We still have unfinished business", the biker said and turned away from Ryoma.  
"Your pal can find his way back himself", he added. As the bikers turned their attention away, Ryoma crouched down to grab a rock. It was an impulse, a gut feeling, that made him throw the rock at the biker who was holding Kokichi. _

_It hit the back of his head, hard enough to leave a mark but not to make him bleed. His hold on Kokichi dropped and the Ultimate quickly moved away. He came over to Ryoma, lifted his hands behind his neck and 'aww'ed. Now the bikers all turned towards the pair and approached them. They had an ill intent._

_"Now you're gonna get it, you little sh-"  
"Wait- let's go-"  
"What are you-"  
"Let's just go-!" _

_There was a change of mind. One of them probably knew who Ryoma was, and he managed to make the two others turn around and leave with him. Ryoma watched after them, and he turned his attention to Kokichi only when he couldn't see the bikers anymore._

_"Oh, whew! That was intense!" Kokichi chuckled and a bounce in his steps he turned around and started making his way back to the Academy.  
"You sure scared them poopless!" _

_Ryoma followed Kokichi._

_They never spoke about what had led to the three target Kokichi. Ryoma didn't want to pressure him and Kokichi didn't want to tell. But it was clear Kokichi was grateful, even if his way of showing it wasn't straightforward and a little hard to notice._

_The next day Ryoma was confronted by Mondo, those bikers were from his group. That's why the name sounded familiar. During the day Ryoma got a share of attention from what happened with Mondo, and next morning the headmaster appeared to his class._

_"I need Ryoma Hoshi for a moment", he said. Ryoma could feel the eyes of the whole class target him and he felt his heart skip a few beats. What did he do?_

_Ryoma spent the rest of the day in headmaster Kirigiri's office, trying to convince him that he didn't beat up the Diamond bikers. The bikers had come up with a story of Ryoma attacking them without any reason, and were now getting him into trouble. For what purpose or motive, whoever's idea it was- Ryoma didn't know and he didn't understand. And he was losing hope of making the headmaster believe him. He'd be send to prison and he'd rot there for the rest of his-_

_Suddenly, Kyoko Kirigiri and Shuichi Saihara stepped in the office.  
"Headmaster. You're about to make a mistake", Kyoko started. The headmaster, her father, gestured with his hands in slight confusion.  
"... No judgments have been made yet. What are you doing, Kyoko?" asked the father. That's what Ryoma thought too. He looked at Kyoko and Shuichi, the two Ultimate Detectives, as they both stood by Ryoma's side. _

_"We are taking the case. Ryoma Hoshi is innocent of what he's being accused of, and we will prove it", she continued. Ryoma looked at her, then at the boy who was hiding under his cap. The new kid, Shuichi Saihara, came to the school a month later than the others. Even if he's been here for almost half a year now, he's still hiding under his cap. He needed motivation, and maybe this case would help him see the world. And let the world see him._

_The headmaster couldn't turn down the Ultimates, and so let them take the 'case'. It didn't take long for the pair to bust the case open; it was indeed that the bikers were trying to frame Ryoma, for whatever motive, and get him back to prison. Ryoma was free to attend school again, and everything was returning to normal._

_When Ryoma next time came to class, he was greeted with open arms. Literally; Gonta and Tsumugi came over to hug him and many others rejoiced his return. Why were they so happy to get him back? That was what bothered Ryoma for a long time._

_After some time, Kokichi joined Ryoma as they retreated to their dorm rooms. During their walk, Kokichi talked this and that, he joked around and spoke in riddles. And then he said; "It might not have any effect on anything anymore, but I shared my part of the story with the headmaster."_

_They didn't talk about the incident again. They didn't have to._

~  
//


	9. The Safety Net

Ryoma decided to catch some fresh air before the dinner would start. It was already dark, stars were shining. Ryoma found himself by the track, where he spent most of his time with the other Athletes. His Safety Net. Leon, Tenko and Sakura. Aoi, Nekomaru and Akane.

When Ryoma came closer he could see that he wasn't the only one in need of fresh air. The whole gang was there. Like old times. Leon, dressed in all white like always, his flame-red hair long and free, noticed him first. He had a baseball in his hands and after calling out Ryoma's name he threw the ball at him.

Ryoma caught the ball, took a stance and threw it back.  
"Hey, roomie", Ryoma greeted Leon as he approached the group. He had seen them last maybe a week ago, but even so the reunion was emotional. Tenko came over to hug him and after punched his shoulder jokingly. She was accompanied by Himiko, who to Ryoma's knowledge was Tenko's girlfriend.

"You look good", Tenko said and Ryoma chuckled; "I know. Everyone's been saying that."  
"Then I won't say that! I'll say, 'you look old'!" Leon joked and folded his arms on his chest.

"Ten years", Sakura hummed; "It feels so long, yet it's already passed." Aoi, holding Sakura's arm, smiled brightly.

"Hey, wanna take a spin, roomie? Like old times!" Leon said then and jumped backwards towards the course. Ryoma gave a little laugh.  
"And feed you dust? I'm not rusty, you know, hard labor in prison has kept me in shape!" Ryoma messed with him, but started following him. He removed the suit jacket he had and Nekomaru kindly offered to take it.

"I hope you live up to your words!" Leon continued grinning.  
"Go easy on Leon, Hoshi!" Nekomaru shouted after them as the pair prepared for a little race.  
"Oh, honey, it's me who should go easy on-!" Leon started, losing his concentration and thus he missed the countdown.

It was not important who won. They both were dusty and a little bit out of breath, but it was okay.

Everything was.

//

Ryoma pulled up the pile of letters that had been tied together. They were from the Athletes, his Safety Net. Each of them had written a separate letter, where they told how much Ryoma meant to them, and how they are going to be there for him.

Leon told about changing from baseball to music, Sakura wrote how she had opened her own dojo. Aoi was teaching kids on water sports, Tenko was still looking for her own path but she was on a good start. Nekomaru had got a heart surgery and he was recovering fine, and Akane had been able to buy an enormous house for her family. She had switched to parkour, and she was running a class as well.

Everyone was doing alright, and that made Ryoma happy. He piled up the letters after reading and recalled things they used to do together. Leon's parties, Akane and Nekomaru's late night suppers, Tenko teaching them Neo-Aikido, Sakura taking care of the whole gang and Aoi bringing them donuts from town...

Ryoma remembered the summer they spent with Byakuya. Ryoma remembered how Nekomaru opened up about his illness, and how he gave Ryoma some good advice about life. Ryoma remembered when Leon found him from the bathroom, overtaken by his feelings. Ryoma remembered how Tenko got mad at him for not participating in sports, and how she helped him grow some attitude.

He remembered Sakura making sure that he wasn't feeling alone or worthless, how she always left whatever she was doing to help and keep Ryoma company. So he wouldn't hurt himself. He remembered Aoi, who used to pull him out of bed in the morning to run some laps before class. Because, maybe, he wouldn't have got up from bed otherwise.

Ryoma's motivation went up and down during Hope's Peak. He wasn't proud of it, still isn't, but he tried his best to find motivation. One would think it's motivation enough to get out of prison, but for Ryoma it wasn't.

He was so grateful for his Safety Net. Even today. Always.

//


	10. Chihiro

//

Next up was a brownish and green cardboard envelope. It was cute and simple.

_"Dear Ryoma,_

_I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see you and tell you what's been happening. Thanks to you, I was able to change what I hated about myself and now I am what I want to be. I can finally feel like myself. I accept who I am, and I'm embracing it._

_Thank you, Ryoma. Can't wait to see you._

_\- Chihiro."_

~

_"Please, don't tell anyone", whimpered Chihiro miserably. Chihiro was with Ryoma, they were sitting at the corner table in the school cafeteria. They had ordered some hot chocolate, but neither of them had touched it yet._

_"Of course I won't. It's not my place to expose something so personal", Ryoma answered Chihiro.  
"I... Kind of planned about telling you, but... Not like that."_

_Ryoma did feel bad about what had happened. He had walked into the boy's bathroom, one of those which no one really ever uses, and Chihiro happened to be there too. Ryoma didn't /see/ anything, but he didn't need to see anything to realize what was going on. Ryoma wouldn't have paid any attention really, but Chihiro had freaked out and while trying to babble a way out Chihiro accidentally ended up exposing his gender._

_"I'm... I'm in a corner", Chihiro softly mumbled and wiped some tears with a tissue.  
"I feel so trapped, you know?"  
"It'll be fine, Chihiro", Ryoma told him. He reached his hand from the other side of the table and laid it down on Chihiro's.  
"I promise. Everything might seem dark and... You probably feel lost. But it'll be alright."_

_Chihiro looked at Ryoma, then he smiled softly through his tears.  
"Y-yeah, you're- you're right", he sighed and wiped his eyes.  
"I panicked. I'm sorry..." he chuckled a sob, sounding miserable. Ryoma shook his hand; "It's alright. Don't worry about it."_

_Chihiro took a sip of his drink after Ryoma pulled his hand away. Ryoma wrapped his hands around the large mug, but instead of drinking he tilted his head to side a little and asked Chihiro: "So... You were- planning on telling me?"_

_Chihiro hummed a 'mm-mh' while drinking his cocoa. After he swallowed he said: "You are such a wonderful person. I-I'm trying to see things the way you do, and... Your words made me a little braver."_

_Ryoma frowned, confusion written over his face. He tapped the mug with his fingers as he mumbled: "I'm... Not a wonderful person."  
"You are, Ryoma", Chihiro demanded and flashed him a soft smile; "Please, don't argue."_

_Chihiro's big, teary eyes and that smile could've almost melted Ryoma's heart. Okay, Ryoma didn't argue. But he did ask: "What did I say? The words that made you braver?"_

_Chihiro looked down into his cup.  
"You said... 'People who judge based on looks are everywhere. I say, just let them talk'", he said, his voice more brighter now. He lifted his eyes back on Ryoma. Ryoma's frown was far gone. A soft, small grin formed on his face. He chuckled; "I did say that, didn't I?"_

~

"Hey", Shuichi softly greeted from the door. Ryoma, his back turned towards him, looked over his shoulder and smiled for the detective.

"Good day, detective", he answered and turned sideways, leaning his arm on the table. He adopted an act and went with it.  
"How can I help you?" he continued. Shuichi approached him, sat down in front of him and pressed a little kiss on his lips.

"I-uh... Sorry, can't think of a witty comeback", Shuichi chuckled and scratched his jaw. Ryoma hummed.  
"Guess we gotta exercise some role-playing", Ryoma said, grinned and winked. Shuichi felt warm on his cheeks, Ryoma saw that and he gave a couple of little pats on his cheek.

"A-anyway... What's going on?" Shuichi changed the subject and brushed his hair back. His bangs returned on his face, no matter how he tried to keep them away. He looked down at the table.

"I've been reading these letters", Ryoma answered him and fiddled with some of the opened papers. Shuichi reached for one of the papers, asking for a permission to read and Ryoma gave him a nod. He read Chihiro's letter, from which his eyes wandered over to the polaroid photos.

"I... Never knew how big of an impact I've been to them", Ryoma whispered, or maybe he spoke out loud his thoughts. Shuichi looked at him from the photos and softly smiled. Ryoma looked down at the next letter he took in his hands.

//


	11. Gundham

Ryoma and the other athletes returned to the building after running some track. A lot of people had reached to arrive while they were outside.

Going further inside, there was a banquet of sorts, where people were able to eat and drink from various selections of food and drinks. The food was mostly courtesy of Teruteru Hanamura. While Ryoma and the original 15, expect for Rantaro, would have a private dinner, the quests were able to spend time at the banquet. After the dinner they all would get together for the rest of the night.

Ryoma saw a lot of faces he barely saw in the last ten years, including Gundham Tanaka and Gonta Gokuhara. Ryoma had read about them, how they united their Ultimate skills and created a safe haven for animals and bugs. They apparently bought some kind of a little island, where they settled and fulfilled their dream.

Ryoma would love to visit there, but as far as he knew tourists of any kind were forbidden. Maybe Ryoma could have a special permission.

//

Ryoma looked down at the next letter he took in his hands. It's colours were different tones of purple. It was quite dramatic, aesthetic even. Shuichi didn't want to seem invasive, so he concentrated on the polaroid photos more clearly while Ryoma read another letter.

This one was from Gundham Takana.

_"Horned Boy._

_For ten years you've been kept locked away, hidden from the world. Now, as you step out to the sunlight, and to a world still full of sin and disaster, remember the good little things we all can reach for, and what good things we can leave behind. I'm looking forward to meeting you again. You contain such singularity that I'd wish to feel it for myself._

_See you soon, Horned Boy. "_

Ryoma liked to believe he understood everything Gundham told in his letter, but he wasn't sure. Either way, Ryoma could feel the good intent in these written words.

"I remember", Ryoma started. Shuichi turned to look at him.

"I remember how Gundham and I helped a cat give birth. It was... Amazing to help with something like that. It was so intimate and beautiful to follow, how so many lives came to be. How life started."

Shuichi tilted his head on side with a soft smile. Ryoma put the envelope and the letter aside on the table.  
"It made me reconsider some things in life", Ryoma added and faced Shuichi. Ryoma smiled for him, but turned his head away soon. All the letters he had read so far started to really sink in now. He leaned his jaw on his hand, curled his lips a little and hummed.

//


	12. Gonta

Ryoma couldn't stop smiling when he listened to Gonta and Gundham talk about their Haven, and how happy it had made them both. They found a purpose, and it was to help those who couldn't help themselves in this cruel world. Animals and bugs alike, living in perfect harmony in their haven. It sounded amazing.

Ryoma was very happy for his friends, proud of them. He felt joy to hear and see what others had achieved during his time away.

//

"Look at this", Shuichi chuckled softly and pulled out a new letter. It was a leaf green envelope with a bug-shaped pin.  
"This is so cute", he continued as he handed the letter to Ryoma. Ryoma straightened up to sit better and took the new letter in his hands. Gonta Gokuhara had written for him too.

_"Hello Ryoma!_

_This is Gonta. It's been so long since I last saw you, can't wait to see you! Have missed you very much. Me and Gundham have a safe place for animals and bugs. Gundham is a great person, I am happy to be working with him._

_Thank you Ryoma for always being my friend. Gonta never was so smart or didn't know about stuff others did, but it never bothered you. Thank you so much. I'm grateful._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_\- Gonta."_

~

_Ryoma was walking down the corridor. His class was about to start, and he had just got himself up from bed. His motivation had suffered a blow, and without Leon he would've just stayed in bed. Ryoma passed the corridor, which had several Ultimate Labs._

_Ryoma had passed the corridor when he heard someone come running along it. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder to see who it was. It was Gonta._

_"Ry-Ryoma! Gonta needs help! Can you help?!" Gonta panted as he rushed over to the smaller boy. Ryoma, not really having the energy for it, but not able to turn Gonta away, he nodded tiredly.  
"Sure, buddy. What's wrong?"_

_Gonta had accidentally lost a few bugs and he needed help recovering them. They'd both be late for class, but since Ultimates didn't necessarily need to attend classes other than the ones that got to do with their Talents, they wouldn't get punished for being late._

_Soon Korekiyo too joined their hunt for bugs. Mostly he just observed Gonta and Ryoma hunting, but he did his part even so. In the end, they weren't more than ten minutes late from class._

_When they stepped in the class Gonta said:  
"It's not very gentleman-like to be late, Gonta apologizes!" The teacher let it slide, it wasn't a big deal. As they went to their seats, Ryoma saw him again. Sitting just a few seats away. The boy at the headmaster's office. The boy with the hat. _

_It was an unlikely trio, but every once in a while Ryoma, Korekiyo and Gonta would spent time together outside of school. Ryoma enjoyed their calm company and he found Korekiyo's Talent rather fascinating. They visited a couple of different museums together too. During some school trips, Ryoma usually partnered up with Gonta or Kiyo._

~  
//


	13. Shuichi

//

It was getting late. After they ate some dinner, Shuichi left home for preparations for tomorrow. It's the big day. Ryoma's party. It still felt odd for him that someone would throw a welcoming party for him, and that people would even participate. Actually... No, that's old Ryoma talking. He wouldn't have to wonder why someone would participate. He should just welcome everyone. He's come a long way, and he wouldn't let anything bring him down anymore.

After making some preparations of their own, Fuyuhiko and Ryoma retreated to their rooms for tonight. Ryoma still had a couple of unread letters, and he wanted to read them all before tomorrow. He felt it was some kind of an obligation for him. That he owed it for everyone. So, he pushed on.

Next he took a clasp envelope, it was kind of formal compared to most of the letters. Well, it didn't surprise him to find out that the letter was from none other than Shuichi Saihara. But it did make him a little anxious, in a good way. What did Shuichi write for him...? Was there still something they hadn't discussed?

With a deep breath Ryoma adjusted to sit straight and he started reading.

_"Dear Ryoma,_

_I remember the first time I saw you. I was making my way to the headmaster's office, to start my school year. And when I was sitting there, waiting for my turn, you came out from the office. I looked at you from under my cap, and our eyes met. Briefly, for just a few seconds, but it was enough to burn your image in my mind._

_Next I saw you coming to class late with Gonta and Korekiyo. Gonta had lost some of his bugs and you two helped him find them. I didn't think much of it then, because I was very stressed about everything, but that was very sweet thing to do._

_We didn't interact that much during the first year. We occasionally met at Leon's parties or we were partnered up for some class assignments. But other than that, we barely talked._

_But there was that incident with the bikers. I believe that was the first time we really connected._

_I started dating Rantaro during the first summer vacation. I was visiting Kaito's family during that time, and Rantaro joined us a little later. We returned to school a few days before the next semester would start, and we came to watch the final showdown of the athletes and Byakuya. I was dating, and I didn't want to admit it to myself that time, but seeing you so happy about what you did, and devoted for helping Byakuya, probably kindled my feelings for you. My feelings weren't to hurt Rantaro that time or anything alike. It just happened. I had seen how you were, how you'd lost your inner light, but seeing you there like that changed the way I looked at you._

_I got rid of my hat that semester. A part of it was because of you. Maybe I wanted you to see me. Maybe I wanted to find something I would be as devoted to and happy about as you were about what you did the summer, and hiding behind that cap wouldn't have helped me._

_You once said to me; 'It's nice to see someone like you who looks to the future. It gives me the foolish idea that I can live that way, too.'_

_Back then, I wasn't confident enough to live up to your words. But since then, I've tried. And I tried to do my best to make /you/ see that your life too had value, has value. I know I might've been a pain, following you around like that during the final semester, but I know you would've told me to stop if it had been too much._

_I love you. I believe I started loving you a long time ago. When I read your letter, all the pieces seemed to come in place. I felt like I was a puzzle, and you were the final, missing piece. Everything just fell in place._

_I love you. I'm so grateful for you. Even if life would take us to different paths, I'd still love you. But I believe life has something else in store for us._

_Thank you for everything."_

The letter was signed with a coffee stain.

Ryoma leaned his head in his hands for a moment. His eyes were a little teary. Goddammit.

//


	14. Kiibo

//

Only now, when two more letters remain, Ryoma spotted a tablet under them. He pulled it from under the letters and in front of him. Ryoma looked for an on-button, and when he found it and pressed it the tablet's lights turned on.

Text started coming on the screen.

_"Hello! :)_

_This is Kiibo. I could've written you a letter like everyone else, but this pad consists of more than just this text._

_Thank you for what you said to me in your letter. That one day I can be 'the most humane and kindest being there is' . That I could be human, even if I'm not one physically._

_I've reached some of my goals. I think I've learned how to love. And a big part of that feature is thanks to you. I have a lot to thank you about, and I plan to do so in the future._

_Now, there's a lot of content on this pad, so keep it safe. I hope that the contents will help you, if you ever feel sad or other negative thoughts. I have learned that memories are a big part of human's life, and looking back at those memories can help handle the cruel world._

_Your friend,  
Kiibo. _

_Oh, and there's also a 'Call me' function. Call me whenever you need. No matter the day or time. I'll always pick up._

After the text ended the appeared a backspace button in the lower corner. Ryoma pressed it and he returned the tablet to the home screen. There was numerous of differently named folders and Kiibo's letter. The folders had names like; 'First year highlights', 'Leon's Parties', 'School pictures', 'Sports convention', 'The Prom'...

Kiibo had downloaded all kinds of his memories on this tablet for Ryoma to look at. There were videos and photos of all kinds, from the first year and always to the very last day of Hope's Peak.

Ryoma felt moved. He sighed deep and smiled. He'd have to find some time to take a look at everything Kiibo had saved on the pad.

But before he put the pad aside he opened the 'Class photo' folder. Ryoma opened the first and the last photos of his class for comparison. Looking at his first, and last, pictures of himself he could see a huge difference.

In the first picture; a shell of a boy, who had lost everything and wanted to give up.

And in the last; a boy, who had learned to love again, receive it and who had found a purpose on life. Who had found hope.

//

Ryoma was approached by Kiibo when Gonta and Gundham had left to get something to eat. Kiibo, wearing a dark suit and his hair neatly on a ponytail, looked so much like a human rather than an AI with a robotic, human-resembling body. Even the lines on his face were gone. Another jaw dropping transformation.

Kokichi found his way over to them as well and Ryoma couldn't miss the way the pair talked to each other and acted around one another. He was starting to realize what Kiibo meant when he said that he had learned how to love.


	15. Kaito

"Ryoma! There you are!"

"Kaito Momota", Ryoma greeted the tall, handsome fellow, and they shook hands. Or Ryoma was going to, Kaito pulled him in for a warm hug. Chuckling Ryoma hugged him back.  
"How have you been?" asked Ryoma before Kaito had time to tell him how good he looked.

"Well, you know, I'm admiring the space from down here for now", Kaito explained and, overly enthusiastic as he was, gestured wildly and big with his arms. He spoke with loud voice, but people had learned not to get distracted.  
"But other than that!" Kaito continued, made finger guns and 'tsk'ed, and ended: "I'm doing great!"

"But come, come! Dinner is being served in five!"

//

A neat letter in space coloring and a silver star sealing it. Ryoma smiled softly as he opened it. Even the paper was in dim, spacey colours.

_"Hey!_

_It's Kaito! I hope you've been great and I really hope you don't mind the party I've put together! I wanted to celebrate you getting free, and what's a better way to do it than throw a party? Honestly, I think I got the idea from Leon. (There's a thinking emoji sticker.)_

_Anyway, I'm so glad you're gonna be free. The whole world is your oyster now! Whatever you choose to do, don't be afraid to ask for help! I'll do anything for you, buddy! I won't stop being your peeve, I promise you that!_

//

"Kaito", Ryoma called his name. He pressured the name, so the other would realize to stop. So he did. They were just steps away from the room, where the dinner would be served.

Kaito turned towards Ryoma, a wide grin on his face.  
"Yeah? What's up?" he asked brightly. It hurt Ryoma's heart. The smaller man bit his lip.

"Does anyone else know?"  
"Know what? Ryoma, you gotta be more specific!"  
"That you're ill?"

"...Ah", Kaito hummed and scratched his beard a little. He wandered his gaze away from Ryoma a little.  
"You read my letter", Kaito said and lifted his hands on his hips.  
"Yesterday", Ryoma told.

//

_"I went to space, but it was a one time trip. I became sick a few years ago. Don't worry, I'm not dying, but it's probably something that'll stick around for the rest of my life. But hey, it isn't the end of me, I'll always be Luminary of the Stars! I can do some space stuff from down here too. And even the Ultimate Biker became a carpenter, so._

_I'll be fine. Don't worry.  
I'll see you, Ryoma._

_Kaito. "_

Ryoma felt tears coming down his cheeks and something hard was blocking his throat. Even if Kaito was okay, and that his illness wasn't lethal, it still affected everything. Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, the Ultimate Astronaut, who always talked about going to space and discovering new planets and even aliens. Who was living up to his Talent like no one else. And now his purpose was crushed. Made empty, by something as stupid as an illness.

That's how it felt for Ryoma. He couldn't know if Kaito took it as lightly as his letter gave out, but... It must be so frustrating. It's unfair.

Those feelings surfaced from Ryoma's past, in a different manner but they felt almost the same. That their talent goes to waste. It was Ryoma's fault what happened, but Kaito didn't deserve this. Ryoma felt awful. It wasn't his fault in any way, but he felt so awful. It wasn't fair.

Ryoma felt like throwing things. He'd do anything to take Kaito's illness away, but he couldn't do anything.

No. He could do something. He could be there for Kaito. And he would be. Always.

//

"Look, Ryoma, I really meant what I wrote. I'm fine. I will be alright", Kaito said and gestured softly with his hands.  
"I feel so... Angry, and frustrated. But it's not the end of the world."

Ryoma nodded and bit his lip. He looked down at their feet.  
"Many people know. You all are my friends, my patrons. I'll be alright, as long as I have all of you", Kaito explained and smiled warmly. Ryoma sighed and lifted his eyes up at Kaito. He smiled and nodded again.

"I'll always be there for you, Kaito", Ryoma said.  
"Always."

"That's all I need", Kaito replied in such a soft voice Ryoma didn't know he could muster. Kaito gestured Ryoma for a fist bump, and he couldn't leave the taller man hanging.

Kaito opened the door to the dining room and let Ryoma walk in first. Most of the 15 had already gathered in there. Leon and Ibuki were entertaining the others by singing and using cutlery as improvised instruments. Ryoma looked at the people in the room.

The 15.  
His 15 Reasons.


	16. Teruteru

Ryoma stood up on his chair, so he would be able to see everyone and be heard by everyone. He raised his glass. 

"First of all, thank you. For everything", Ryoma started and eyed every person around the big table.  
"I also want to give special thanks to Teruteru, who provided us this great food." 

People applauded a little before letting Ryoma continue. The man cleared his throat and his face softened. 

"I... I'm so happy, that I get to be here today. Had things played out just a little differently..."

Ryoma scratched his jaw casually and let his gaze wander. He couldn't concentrate on anything particular, he couldn't take eye contact with anyone. But he did his best. 

"But I'm here. I'm with all of you", Ryoma continued, smiled and gestured a little with his hand holding the wine glass. He continued; "You're all important to me. That's- that's obvious by now." 

He chuckled, and a couple of others did too. Ryoma slipped his free hand in his jeans pocket. 

"Past can't be erased. You can't run from it. One can't undo what's been done. It'll always be a part of you. My past will always haunt me. My actions will determine how people see me. How I see myself. But so will my future actions. I can choose what I do in my future. I have a future. That's already more than I could've ever hoped for."

Ryoma swallowed, it felt like there was something clogging his throat. 

"When I say, that I'll give myself a permission to let go, I don't mean to forget anything. I don't mean to... _Let things go_. All the hurt, and anger, and pain what I've been through, and what I've caused... It will never go away. I know what I've done. I can't let myself forget about that, I can't allow myself to not think about it once in a while." 

"But it will get easier to handle. There'll be a day, when I don't feel all that hate and anger and self-loathing every minute. When I don't hate myself, and think I'm a waste of space. There will be a day, when... Remembering my family will make me smile. A day, when there's just love."

"But I have to let go first. It doesn't mean forgetting. It just means... That I can handle these things a little better. I can love them, and still let them go. So..."

"Mom. Dad. Kaori. I... I love you. And I let you go."

"I... Give myself the permission to embrace my future. To grow, and... Dream, and make goals. To live."

Ryoma licked his lips. He nodded, like reassuring himself of all the things he just said. He managed a little smile, lifted up his glass and said: "For the future."

"For the future!" everyone cheered and toasted with each other. Chatter filled the room, but just for a brief moment.  
"Ryoma?" Kaede spoke softly.

Ryoma was still standing up on his seat. He was sobbing, miserably trying to hide it by looking down at his feet. But he didn't look like falling apart. He was just free. Shuichi, who was seated on Ryoma's left side, stood up from his place to embrace him.

'Aww'ing Ibuki stood up from her place and went to hug Ryoma as well. Kaede, Gonta, even Kokichi all stood up and approached Ryoma. 

Ryoma could feel the love, the care. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he didn't have a right for before. Something that was taken away from him. All the hate and pain was now replaced by love, and care, and happiness. Ryoma wasn't alone anymore. 

//

Ryoma still had two more letters to read. He was an emotional mess right now, but he couldn't stop. Not that he even wanted to. Ryoma took the red envelope. 

_"My friend Ryoma,_

_Thank you for the wise words you said back at the Academy. I've realized it too; no one is better off alone._

_I've decided to give you an offer; if you want, you can come working at my restaurant! You can take as many shifts as you want, or just one here and there- as long as I can pay back for what you gave me, I'm satisfied! Please, consider my offer! My staff will of course brief you of your work and don't ever be afraid to ask for help!_

_However you choose, I'd love to be a part of your life. I consider you a dear friend, who probably changed my life for better, and I wouldn't give it away for the world!_

_Good to have you back, love! Be seeing you (soon I hope!)_

_Love always,  
Chef Teruteru Hanamura "_

Ryoma hummed with a little smirk. He was always entertained by the way Teruteru spoke. He could hear his voice through the written text. 

~

_Ryoma could hear some loud rattling and slamming coming from the kitchen. Teruteru must've been in midst of preparing the Christmas meal for his class. Was he alone? Ryoma knew he was the Ultimate Cook and he did get far by himself but... Ultimate or not, help should always be appreciated, right?_

_Ryoma pulled open the kitchen door and he saw Teruteru struggling with some pans and pots. He could hear him swearing from behind them._

_"Teru?" Ryoma called out, and he heard a reply: "Ooh! Is it Ryoma? Oh darling, what brings you here?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy and can't find time to talk, even though I'd love to!" Teru giggled and set aside the pans and pots. He smiled widely for the Tennis Pro before swiftly returning to his duties._

_"Do you... Need help?" Ryoma hesitated to ask, but did anyway. He stood by the door his hands in his pockets. Teruteru slammed his spatula on the counter._

_"Help? Oh, no no, dear, I don't need help! I'm not the Ultimate Chef for nothing!" he laughed, but Ryoma could sense something else hidden under that laughter.  
"Even if you are an Ultimate, it doesn't mean you have to survive on your own. I do not doubt your skills, but everyone needs help. There's no shame asking for it", Ryoma explained as he turned his back on the chef. Huh. If only he could live up to his words himself. _

_Ryoma was already pressing the door to leave, when Teru asked for him to wait. Ryoma turned around to face a very embarrassed chef._

_"I... I could use someone... To hand me instruments..." Teru mumbled and didn't dare to face Ryoma. Asking for help really seemed hard for him. Ryoma turned towards him and dug his student handbook from his pocket. He started writing something, and Teru asked him: "Wh-what you doin' there, hun?"  
"Even the chef needs his kitchen staff in the big cities", Ryoma answered and put the pad away.   
"Cavalry is on the way."_

_And in no time Ryoma and almost his whole class were helping Teruteru prepare a Christmas meal for his own class. He felt so bad about getting their help and not preparing them a meal that he decided to prepare so much food that not only did his own class feast, but so many more others._

_The second semester Christmas meal was the best one yet._

~  
//


	17. Yasuhiro

The dinner was amazing, as expected. The original 15 enjoyed the meal, the room was filled with chatter. 

Then, Mahiru, a few chairs further from Ryoma, spoke: "Hey, Ryoma. I think you're at that place, where you can say the words." Kaede knew what she meant, so did Kokichi. All the others eyed them curiously. 

Ryoma chuckled and raised his glass to drink.   
"Did Yasu put you up to this?" he asked and drank some of his wine. Mahiru hummed with a playful smirk.   
"He did tell me to try to get you say it. But I think it's time. You're in that place", she admitted her part in Yasuhiro's scheme, but she also made a good point. 

Ryoma swallowed the drink, cleared his throat and looked at Mahiru.   
"I'm Ryoma Hoshi. And I survived." 

Kaede cheered him and Kokichi rose up to his feet to clap. Everyone was a little confused, but probably understood the concept. So, few others clapped too and congratulated Ryoma. 

"I know what you mean, Ryoma. You're really a survivor", Kiibo spoke from his place and nodded his head to Ryoma.  
"So are all of you", he continued, eyeing the girls and Kokichi sitting next to him. Kokichi lifted his glass and eyed people around the table.   
"I'm Kokichi Ouma, and I, too, survived", he said with a wide smile. 

There was no, _'oops, that's a lie.'_ No jokes, no take-backs. Kaede and Mahiru joined him, repeating the same words. Kokichi nodded his head towards Ryoma, who nodded back.   
"And I thank you, Ryoma, for giving me a chance, saving my life, and showing me how to get help", he continued.   
"Lies aside, I'll always be speaking the truth from now on." 

"You can lie a little bit", Kaito said, hardly able to keep a straight face.   
"We appreciate it, Kokichi", Kaede said and patted Kaito's shoulder, who was sitting on her left.   
"... Actually, that might be a lie. Old habits die hard. But I'll keep it to minimum!" Kokichi continued, and before he reached to blurt out something unnecessary Kiibo gently gestured him to sit down. 

After dinner the group was served a selection of small deserts such as cookies, baked goods, chocolates and fudges. Tea and coffee was also served. 

Fuyuhiko, sitting on Ryoma's right side, enjoyed a cup of hot tea. Ryoma turned towards him, his hands crossed on the table.   
"Fuyuhiko", he started, he spoke silently so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Fuyuhiko faced him with a questioning hum. 

"Thank you. For the list. But... I think I won't need it", Ryoma said with confidence. He smiled at Fuyuhiko, who, through a little smile, asked: "Are you sure?" 

Ryoma nodded.   
"I'm sure." 

//

Last letter, and it was written by Yasuhiro Hagakure. It didn't surprise him, but Ryoma didn't really expect a letter from him. 

It said; 

_"My dude!_

_Ryoma, man, you're getting free! Can't wait to see you!_

_You've come so far, I'm proud of you! There's a whole new world waiting for you out here, just waiting for you to conquer it. Take the most of it. Chase your dreams!_

_Yasuhiro."_

~

_Ryoma found himself escorting Kaede to these meetings for victims of abuse. It was after Kaede had opened up for Ryoma that he realized she had some painful things covered up, and he thought this could help her._

_Ryoma too was a victim of abuse, yet he didn't partake in these meeting before the first semester was coming to an end. He reached to take part in three meetings before the summer vacation started. Ryoma continued going the second year, and he did find himself at these meetings more often than not. Kokichi showed up to a few meetings of the group, actually. Ryoma was proud of him._

_But then, when there was still half a semester left of their final year, Ryoma stopped going. Maybe it had to do with his inevitable trip back to prison, maybe it was something else. Ryoma didn't know what to tell Yasu when he asked._

_Yasuhiro didn't force him back or pressure him on anything. Instead, he said to him;_

_"Dude. When you're ready, you know it. It hits like lightning. And when it does, let it, and at some point in your life you'll be able to say, 'I survived', without any pain or affectation", Yasuhiro said. He pointed a finger up and added: "I know you will, dude. I can see that."_

_Ryoma remembered now what was Yasu's Talent. He gave a small chuckle.  
"On what odds? Your 30%?"  
"Yeah, yeah, my numbers may seem a little bad, but really, I'm right almost every time! My 30% is still pretty good!"_

_If his 30% is almost every time, why is it not 70%? Ryoma decided not to bother himself with that thought, it'd be easier to just accept Yasu's 30%._

~  
//


	18. 15 Reasons

The private dinner was over and the 15 joined the others. Before Ryoma joined the party he went to the kitchen to thank Teruteru for the amazing feist.

There he was, with his restaurant crew. Teru saw him enter the kitchen and immediately he announced loudly: "Crew! My crew! Let me introduce you to the man we are here today for!" Teru approached Ryoma and explained his staff who he was. He left out some stuff, for example Ryoma's past, but a lot of people had read about him from papers. It was more likely that they all knew, rather than didn't. 

Ryoma thanked them all for everything they'd done that day, food was exquisite and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. He welcomed the kitchen crew for the after party as well, it wouldn't feel right if they didn't. 

Ryoma looked at the people that had showed up and he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have all of them. How his life was a wreck and he was a waste of space and air, but now... He was valuable. People cared about him. Someone loved him. He was alive. He was free. 

Ryoma needed some air. He walked out from the bright hall and to the dark corridors. He came to the front doors and pushed them open. Ryoma stood outside by the door, taking a deep inhale of chilly night air. It filled his lungs and made him feel alive. Made him sure about the present time. About the situation he was in. He was here. He was really here. 

Ryoma heard the door open and close behind him. Footsteps stopped next to him.  
"It might start snowing soon", spoke the person next to Ryoma. 

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and looked up at the sky.  
"Yeah", he sighed.  
"And this time I won't be the one to plow it."

He chuckled.  
"So. What does the future hold for you?" 

Kiyotaka shrugged casually.  
"I'm not sure. And.. It's okay, actually", Taka answered and held his hands behind his back.  
"I don't want to follow my grandfather. Or my father. I'll find my place." 

"Universe will take me where it needs me", Taka continued and nodded to himself. He looked down at Ryoma and smiled.  
"It brought me to Mondo. It brought me to you."

Ryoma smiled gently. He looked down at his feet, then lifted his gaze up at Kiyotaka.  
"I hope life will be good to you", Ryoma said.  
"You'll find your place."

"So will you", Taka replied and offered his hand for Ryoma. Ryoma took a hold of his hand and shook it gently.  
"For now, it's beside Shuichi. It's enough for me right now", he answered; "Thank you."

//

The car pulled over to the Academy. Ryoma stepped out of the black car. Fuyuhiko stepped out too, and Peko drove the car a little further.

Ryoma tugged on the hem of his shirt. He was wearing rather casual clothing, he didn't think he'd need to be formally dressed. He hoped no one had the idea of a formal party. 

"Are you ready?" asked Fuyuhiko, standing alongside Ryoma. The smaller man took a deep breath. He gave a few nods.  
"I'll- wait for Shuichi. He should be here anytime now", Ryoma told and looked up at Fuyuhiko.  
"You go ahead." 

Ryoma wasn't surprised. He had got used to the big parties his fellow Ultimates threw for him, and others, on their birthdays. This welcoming party was just as big.

Ryoma was a little amazed by all the people that had showed up to this welcoming party. So many former students from Hope's Peak that Ryoma didn't think would show up, but did. It was great to see so many familiar and friendly faces in the same place. 

This time everyone was just... ten years older. 

~

_Ryoma finished sealing up the letter number fifteen. He placed it neatly on top of the fourteen others on his desk. He turned around on his chair and stepped down from it._

_It felt unreal. Today he'd return to prison. He'd receive his school certificate and after that he'd return to prison and carry on with that lifestyle- maybe for the rest of his life. But at least he had something to live for. He had hopes of the future. Maybe he'd get out, someday. But even if he never would, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. Even without those letters Ryoma was sure he'd have people remember him, possibly visit him at prison. But even if no one would, Ryoma wouldn't end his school life any other way. This was the perfect way._

_Ryoma sat down on his bed next to the school uniform. He placed a hand on top of them, sighing softly and closing his eyes. He'd remember these three years. He'd look back to them, with a smile on his face and with a little more self-confidence and self-love._

_A knock on his door drew Ryoma's attention. The door was open, as Ryoma was waiting for the room inspector. But it wasn't the inspector, or any school mascot wishing for a happy-rest-of-his-life. It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru._

_"Hello, Ryoma. You asked for me?" Kiyotaka asked as he gave a bowing gesture and stepped in. His posture was a lot more relaxed than when Ryoma first met him, but of course there was still a little stiffness. That was just how Taka was. The man he was, from his kind of family and with such an Ultimate title Kiyotaka really lived up for all that. Ryoma admired him._

_"Yes, I wanted to see you before I have to leave", Ryoma replied standing up from the bed. Taka knew what he meant, but Ryoma still said: "I might not have time to say goodbye after the ceremony."_

_"What can I do for you?" the Ultimate Moral Compass asked. His view wandered over to the desk, where the pile of letters was, but he didn't ask.  
"I... Would want to ask for a favor", said the Tennis Pro.  
"Sure. Anything."_

_Ryoma walked back to his desk, reached for the letters and walked in front of Kiyotaka. He held the letters in his hands as he explained: "I'd want you to make sure these letters reach their destination. I have a list here with names, so they are easy to deliver."_

_Kiyotaka looked curious, he accepted the letters when Ryoma reached them up for him.  
"I won't be here to deliver them myself, and... I need them to be read. I don't mind if they all read them together or alone, as long as someone reads them. That's enough for me."_

_Taka frowned a little. What Ryoma just said sounded kind of worrying to his ears. He closed the door a little, he didn't think Ryoma would appreciate someone eavesdropping about what he wanted to discuss with him.  
"Ryoma... It-it might not be my place to say, or interfere with your business... But- that sounds rather alarming. Is everything alright?" Kiyotaka asked a little silently.  
"D-... Do I have to worry?" _

_Ryoma looked up at him. He opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't find words. That question was rarely addressed to him, and it sparked something new inside of him. He felt overflowing joy.  
"... I'm alright", Ryoma answered then, his tone trembling a little.  
"I will be alright."_

_"Do you promise me?"  
"I promise."_

_"Kiyotaka Ishimaru._

_Thank you._

_Without you I wouldn't have graduated. I was failing classes, and I was ready to give up. Give up on everything. But you weren't going to give up on me. Not even when I tried to get rid of you, you always returned more stronger and more determined. You saw potential. You saw a future for a person like me. I liked the image you had made of me. I wanted to be what you made me in your mind. I wanted to be successful in something. I wanted to gain something. You made it possible._

_Here's a list of the people I wrote the letters to. I don't care if they read them alone or together, but I need them to be read. I wanted you to deliver them, because I trust you. I know you would've done this either way, but I need you to know that this favor means a lot to me. It's important and I wouldn't have any other person do this for me._

_1 - Leon Kuwata  
2 - Kaito Momota  
3 - Gonta Gokuhara  
4 - Ibuki Mioda  
5 - Tenko Chabashira  
6 - Kokichi Ouma  
7 - Kaede Akamatsu  
8 - Mahiru Koizumi  
9 - Gundham Tanaka  
10 - K1-B0  
11 - Chihiro Fujisaki  
12 - Sakura Ogami  
13 - Shuichi Saihara  
14 - Rantaro Amami  
15 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_

_Thank you. Thousand times, thank you."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having hard time wondering about the time line, here something I hope helps;
> 
> If it happens in present, there's no special markings. 
> 
> // If text is between slashes, the scene happens before the present time, after Ryoma got out of prison //
> 
> ~ If text is between waves, the scene happens in the past, before Ryoma is released and is _cursive_ ~


End file.
